Ranger Class
Rangers are masters of the bow and skilled marksmen. The Ranger Class The Ranger Class offers a unique set of skills for the player that would prefer that distant edge over the enemy. While considered a Supportive class, the Ranger does have a few rather powerful skills that are more than capable of killing regular mobs in a single shot. Ranger's also gain a permanent Speed I buff, allowing them to move swiftly on their feet. Their skill damage is also affected by their Archery Level. Rangers, by default, deal moderate damage, having a variety of skills that affect combat. Rangers also have access to special arrows that can poison or bleed enemies. 'The Rangers Skills' All of the Rangers Skills involve a bow. As such, there's a list below of each of the Rangers Skills and what they do, their cost and usage/cooldowns. 'The Skill Tree' The Skill Tree functions by rows. Rows that have multiple skills cost the same Skill Points to unlock. At the same time, you are only allowed to pick one of the skills in that row to learn. For the Ranger Skill Tree, a player will only be able to learn Five of the Ten possible skills, allowing them to pick and customize what kind of Ranger they wish to be. Each skill works in a Tier. Each tier is color-specified to it's number. There are 5 Tier's total for all classes, excluding the Passive. The 4th Tier of most classes is the deciding factor of your Tier 5 skill and the ultimate factor in how your class will be built. #'Volley' #'Armor Piercer' OR Focused Fire #'Twin Shot' #'Magnum Shot' OR Support Shot '''OR '''Fire Arrow #'Crash Shot '''OR '''Mirage Shot' OR Ice Arrow 'Demonstration Videos' The first video listed demonstrates all of the Ranger Skills. Any other video following may include skill combinations, tactics or Ranger Builds and "How To's" for combat situations. Category:Classes and Skills Category:Ranger Bugs Any bugs concerning the Ranger Class are listed here. Take a look at them if you need to. Known Bugs *Some arrow damage triggers do not seem to pass successfully through armor. While an error does show up for this, there isn't any real fix for this issue. Damage does still calculate and deal properly, but it might incorrectly reduce the damage dealt. Just be careful. *Magnum Shot's 15x Damage will only pass through non-armored entites. *If a Warlock and a Ranger use a fire-related skill at the same time, the damage appears to be negated. This is being looked into *Some custom mobs appear to ignore the Damage Modifier of Armor Piercer. Rarely, if this does happen, the mob will glitch out and become invincible. Please inform any of the Server Administration immediately if this occurs. Trivia *Almost any MMORPG has some form of Ranged Class. *This class was created in spite of the skills that MCMMO gives to the other weapons and tools. *The Ranger's skills DO NOT consume arrows in your inventory, making them relatively safe and worry-free to use. *The Ranger Class weighs in moderately in terms of damage. While Magnum Shot is powerful, it's single target only with minimal splash. *There are quite a few combinations of skills that a Ranger can use, making them one of the 4 Diverse Classes. Category:Classes and Skills Category:Ranger